Oblivion
by xBriNoodlex
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is your average 17-year old teen striving to survive the industrial, dangerous days of Panem...Right? Not so much- because that's just who he used to be. Follow along Arthur's wild, striving story as he is faced against the nation's worst : The Hunger Games. From Alfred/Arthurs POV, Rating may go up, Summary is fail!
1. Prologue

**Hello! BriNoodle **here with my FIRST fanfiction! But anyways, some info on the story!

**{{Prologue}}**

Summary : Arthur Kirkland is your average 17-year old teen striving to survive the industrial, dangerous days of Panem...Right? Not so much- because that's just who he used to be. Follow along Arthur's wild, striving story as he is faced against the nation's worst : The Hunger Games.

_**Disclaimer! BriNoodle does NOT own Hetalia : Axis powers, OR the magnificence of all that is ze HUNGER GAMES.!**_

**_Warning!_** : Rating may go from T to M depending on both the gore, violence, or any other tid-bit I should happen to add. Also due to the fact that since this is my first, of course i'll be paranoid. Pairings?..Currently none on mind..May change that.

_**(Present time, Monday)**_

_A knot twisted with a keen unpleasureable feel, deep within Arthur Kirkland's stomach. Within the gathered crowd of District 12's population, Arthur and his family of 5 children-including Arthur-, and his parents stood reasonably near to the front of the crowd; and to the stadium. Watching with grim impatience through Strobe-like emerald eyes, the environment around him continued to actively rustle on. Despite that his 3 other Siblings- Allistor, Alexander and Andrew, continued to bicker on for bickering sake... Arthur remained silent. For Arthur, this day…Was different from the others. This was the very day, out of 365, that fear was shed upon all 12 existing Districts of Panem. For the children... At least. Because on this day, there was a reaping to be held. It would be for the unmistaken ably, one and only Hunger Games. _

**(Monday, 9:01 A.M.)**

Today seemed to start like any other normal day- For myself at least. My brothers are practically like alarm clocks in the bloomin' morning; always up from dusk 'till dawn playing pranks, jokes, etc. It's come to grow bloody annoying...But I admit they've saved my arse from multiple cases of sleeping in, missing breakfast, so and so on.

As expected I felt some cracks and slight sensations from stretched muscle and bone from a night of being cramped into one or two sleeping positions. Pulling myself forward, I raised a sleepy hand to the back of my neck for a good scratch. Senses returning, I could smell delightful hints of freshly conjured Tea, and the crisp, golden brown bread my mum always seemed able to perfect with ease. Of course, I was never considered a 'Good cook' in the family, rather terrible in others opinions. That doesn't matter though; I know my food's delicious.

I kicked back the hand-stitched quilt my Grandmother had made my mum so long ago, that was now passed down to me, further down the bed as my legs clumsily swung over to the side. My head felt dizzy from the quick actions after just waking up, but instinctively I knew that would only be temporary; may even be gone by the time I've reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Hurry yer' arse up Arthur, som'of us 'ld like to get to breakfast'while it's still'mornin!" Allistor annoucned rather loudly from a distance behind me. Allistor is only a year older than I am, eighteen. Although I have a messy case of yellow hair Allistor had locks of ginger, a thin line of freckles dusting his cheeks, and his voice smeared with a thick accent. Probably because he had a different mum than I did. More or less, we all actually have different mothers. Roger Kirkland, My father, was a player. Earlier in his prime, it was almost a hobby of his, to jump from woman to woman as if they had been nothing more than bloody toothpicks! Well, that could explain why he now works in the District 12 Coal mines every passing second to support his expanded family of a wife, and four teenaged boys.

I must have been moving at a slow pace, because the dolt wouldn't stop pressing my nerves for me to sidestep and allow the brute down before me. Although from past experience I was smarter than to do so. I know that the bloke would get to the better of the food courted in the floor below, before me.

"You won't be starved by the time I'm down there, Allistor." I replied sheepishly, my jaw extended into a yawn by the end of the sentence. I think that I had heard a grunt from Al, but between my yawning, and the creaks in the floorboards of the wooden steps, I simply couldn't tell. But oh well, I was already at the bottom stair of the long, yet narrow stair case when Allistor squeezed past me and towards the Table.

I blinked a couple of times, before pulling out the hand-crafted wooden seat belonging to the large and circular, also hand-crafted table. Yeah, I can agree, a lot of the furniture in District 12 was wood. But taking that our job- the Mining district- didn't come across the use of fire, nobody really lost a night of sleep over it.

Andrew and Alexander had already been downstairs before Allistor and I, and stuffing their faces with the bread mum had baked at that. I sighed; Brothers would be brothers. I reached over to the near center of the table, snatching a toasty warm, gold tinted loaf of bread. Leaning back into my chair, I chewed the bread.

My brothers?...I guess I could describe them. First, I already explained how we all had different Birth-mothers, so we didn't look fully related; but instead somewhat. Allistor is the oldest out of us four and taller than me by...What? 3...4 inches? (And I'm 5'2!) He had ruffled ginger hair, a trace of freckles along the topside of his cheeks, and similar green eyes. Although his eyes were...A darker shade of green, almost mossy green. In honesty, I can say that I don't have the strong built frame that my brothers do, they having a coal miner's strength through genes, and me having...Well...Not so much.

Alexander, only a month or so younger than Allistair, had more of a... Orange-gold tone of hair. It was less ruffled than both mine and Allistor's, but ruffled it was. You should see his face; it's covered in freckles, unlike the rest of us. And not on just his face, they're on his arms, back, neck even! He doesn't like to be teased about it although. I'm about his height, maybe an inch or so shorter. Alexander has *More or less* Pale green eyes, almost like a leaf bud on the sink of spring.

Then there's Andrew. He's about… Five months younger than Allistor, and he's at my height- Although he insists to deny it, the wanker. But anyways, Andrew always sparked an opinion of interest from the towns' folk because of his looks. Don't take it the wrong way, because he really is different.

Andrew has pitch black hair, with these…violet, almost purplish eyes. Sounds like it would catch anyone's eye, right? But anyways, without any freckles at all, Andrew is rather pale.

There's only one striking similarity between all of us brothers. We are all Kirklands.

**(Earlier, 9:06A.M.)**

Around four minutes of deafening silence had passed- besides the clucks of chickens just outside the household walls, and rumbling of awakening towns people. I pressed a spread of butter across my bread. Even though the breakfast was pleasant…This was just...Strange. Usually the Kirkland family meals were full of chatter and chaos. But certainly not today, and breakfast was passing second by dying second in a communication-less silence. I didn't like it one bit.

"Blimey...Why are you all so quiet today…?" I said, breaking the silence. My mother looked at me with a rather shocked expression; it wasn't rubbing the good side of the mystery either.

"Y-You don't remember, Arthur…?" Hesitantly spoke Mary Kirkland in reply. Although the rest of the family remained pretending to be focused on their meal; but they didn't fool Arthur.

"No, I don't believe I do or I wouldn't really be asking." Arthur retorted in response to his mother.

"That's enough! Don't speak to your mother that way." Roger Kirkland snapped. Arthur was surprised, what was up with him today?

"But dad, I wasn-"

"I said that's ENOUGH. Finish your meal and get some proper clothes on, we're leaving to Town Hall soon." Roger Kirkland demanded, his face a wrinkled and angered sleepy mess.

"Why? Are we not going to the mines today…" But I stopped there. If looks could kill, I would be stone dead by the look my father was giving me. I didn't argue past that, I wasn't getting in bloody trouble if we were just going over to Town hall. I felt like giving shrugged shoulders to the man, but I'd rather not be slapped today for any arrogance. It was awfully early in the morning, the family was probably just cranky to get up...Right?

=Authors Note=

Hey, Sorry for such a short n' shappy chapter! D: This is my first Fanfiction, and I'm VERY nervous about its outcome. I hope you enjoyed reading, and please give an input or review- Good or bad! It'll be very helpful for my motivation throughout the story D= ALSO I wrote this out on the limb of the idea of it being a Prologue..Since the real story begins at the Reaping *At least to where I had it planned* So please- if it bothers you, do mention how you thought of this chapter as the prologue

Alexander = N. Ireland

Andrew = Wales

Allistor = Scotland

EEEE-Thanks!

~BriNoodle


	2. The Reaping

_**Hellur~ Back with another chapter!...Surprisingly in the same day- But oh well ON WITH ZE STORY!**_

_********__Warning!_ : Rating may go from T to M depending on both the gore, violence, or any other tid-bit I should happen to add. Also due to the fact that since this is my first, of course i'll be paranoid. Pairings?..Currently none on mind..May change that.

* * *

The floor boards beneath my feet gave replies of creaks and moans as I traveled down the narrow stair case hall. Once I felt that I had equipped proper clothing for the day, I left my room as it was and went on to wait downstairs. As I reached the bottom, I could already tell something was up. My brothers shockingly, were all three waiting patiently by the door. I also noticed their faces were smeared with fewer lines of dirt and coal dust then both the day before and morning. They too have prepared for whatever awaits us at Town hall, but by the looks of their faces- I wasn't eager to find out just WHAT that was.

"Took you long enough..." Andrew mumbled from beside Alexander, his gaze directed only at the ground and voice muffled by a long and silky white home-made scarf that I recognized as the one mum had given him for his fifth teenth birthday.

"Oh shut it, where's father?" I snapped back, my hands just starting to collect warmth from inside the sheath-like pockets of the jacket I was wearing.

"That's what we want to know." Alexander grunted, now leaning against the wall upon the left side of the door. "I thought that he'd be here before you at least- I'm surprised." Alexander taunted to me purposely. I wrinkled my nose; my brothers really did know how to strangle my nerves. But I ignored him; I wasn't going to start out this day on a bad drive. But even if I was going to say something, it would've been little too late since the audible creaks from the flooring gave away the footsteps of my father walking towards us.

"Are you all ready?" My father asked eyes and face surprised in glum. The four of us nodded, only Andrew speaking a 'Yeah' in reply. Roger Kirkland said no more than that, and walked out the door knowing his sons were ready. As expected, the four of us followed him.

The moment I walked out of the safe bound walls of my home, I could feel the cold whispered winds of day press against my face. My eyes blinked a few times, watery but adjusting to the freezing temperature. It wasn't just a chilly morning- the past few days had been like this. It was the middle of January after all, what was one to expect?

We walked in a silence towards one another up the path to Town Hall; the most to only noise current was that of the gravel churning beneath the soles of our shoes and the outer actions of towns-people continuing on with their own lives. That was when my father started to speak up.

"I hope you know...I'm proud of you boys." Roger Kirkland spoke, an icy whisp of frozen breath escaping as he spoke. He casted us each a glance- and that worried me. Why was he speaking of this now of all times?

"Yeah...We know dad." Glumly replied Andrew from beneath his scarf. My other two brothers kept pacing forward in a casted silence. 'What? Them too?' I said to myself in almost a shocked reaction.

"W-Why do you say that, father?" I sheepishly dared to ask, keeping my vision pressed to the tallish, grey figure that was my dad walking. I heard a sigh escape his lungs, before he replied to me.

"Arthur…You of all people should know why..." My father said sounding almost confused, but still under the spell of a sorrow tone. This was incredibly unlike him. It only fed the growing beast that was my worry.

"I know that I should, but I don't! Could you at least tell me if it's something I should be concerned about?" I said, sounding almost demanding. Those words made my father stop his walk, only to give the reason through a shocked facial expression. His pine-needle green eyes were wide and jaw only half open to a stopped reply.

"Arthur-" But my father was stopped. He didn't stop himself, nor on purpose...But it was as if his voice was drowned out by another. The words announced from the speakers played through my ears like the invisible terror they were. I took a second...Five seconds in all to recall what the words of speech were. That's when it hit me.

"Welcome one and all, gathering today to behold the first step in our wonderful event! In only a minute, I will pick two names out of my Glass bowl- one of a female and one of a male, to see who will be tribute for District twelve in the Sixty fourth Hunger games!" I heard the woman say. My head swung into the direction of the voice, only to see a large crowd of District twelve's people and a large stadium with three large, towering screens giving a bigger live watch on the stadium.

That was the moment that the day's mysterious pressure of all the glum and strange actions just about exploded in my face. This is why my family had been acting so solemn and null this day. This is why our father had given us a word of potential motivation. This is why we've come to Town hall- For the reaping of the Hunger games.

* * *

I'm not quite sure why, but my father lead my brothers and I to the front of the crowd, Behind a sturdy line of white suited men known only as the 'Peace keepers', but if anyone asked me, they could use a whole different title. Right about then I felt like slapping myself across the face- why I not remembered today- of all bloody days! Instead I only sighed, raising my head to watch attentively at the center screen of the woman, two background peace keeper guards, but most significantly; the glass bowl.

The bowl inside was littered with many small, packet sized slips of paper; each carrying a single name of each towns person within the ages of 12 and 18 years old. I'm not quite sure, but I remember a long time ago when I had myself turned 12 years old, Allistor told me how each year, every child's name in the bowl received 2 more slips in addition to their current. That was five years ago, five times my name has doubled in that bowl. I shivered at the thought, but it couldn't be so bad...I mean, there were plenty of other teenagers and kids in the bowl-at my age even- with their names sealed to the bowl. But that wasn't enough to quench my worry. Just knowing that my brothers and I have our names on Death's inviting doorstep was enough to cast a shiver of chills down my spine. Okay...Yeah, my brothers are as annoying as a drunken git- but they're family...How can I hate family? I can't, so the rock of my worry continues to grow. I felt my fists tighten into a ball just thinking about it. Only a few more seconds until the woman would pick the names of the two unlucky children...

"Hey...I know I didn't have time to talk much to you boys earlier...But everything will be alright. Only two more years, and this will all be over- No more risks of the reaping, or the games." Spoke my father desperately trying to get what he could to us through the rustled noise of the active crowd.

"Don't worry dad, there isn't a big chance that we'll be chosen out of the other brats of our district, y'know?" Replied Alexander who gestured to the glass bowl trying to coax hope into our thoughts.

"...He's right, we've made it this far- and there's plenty of other kids..." I tried adding, but I eventually stopped in my sentence, feeling no more needed added. Andrew only nodded in an agreement, Allistor giving no response of communication. The elder brother silently casting his full attention to the stadium yards away.

It was about time for the woman to announce this year's tributes, and eventually my entire family turned our heads to the stadium. We all just wanted to get this over with, and return home for a sorrowful day. We wouldn't have to go to the mines, or jobs- we would pay respect to the tributes heading to the games by a day of ceased work. I must've decided the silence was dreadful enough, so I went ahead and knocked a question that had been floating in the edge of my head to my father.

"Hey dad...Why didn't mum come along too?" I asked. My dad sighed before answering my question at hand.

"I don't think she wanted to go through the pain of seeing her sons pressed against the games..." He responded. I didn't ask any further, because I already knew why. Years before my mum was born, my grandmother had been chosen tribute for District twelve's female competitor. Mother of course was too young to understand what was happening, and went on with a cheerful life of a toddler. By a stroke of a miracle, my grandmother had been victorious in the games. She had a house at the Victor's Village and all. I was told she was so happy...But that was when the Quarter quell arrived. Both my grandmother and Mum knew there was no reason in believing for hope in her chance of victory- since the Quarter quell was a game of only victors against the past winners, and newest. My mother- grief stricken spent almost every minute of her conscious glum or shedding tears, the rest only in sleep. She did this...Until the wooden boxed coffin arrived to our doorstep. We didn't think of a second assumption because we knew what it was...and who was in it.

I saw the near-by Peace Keepers turn away from facing the crowd, instead to the stadium. With that I could easily sense that the Reaping was just about to begin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Effie Trinket and I now present to you the names of our two, wonderful tributes!" Effie exclaimed into the Microphone, her words then blaring from the speakers into the crowd. She spoke with such enthusiasm, but I wasn't surprised. It wasn't like she was the one with her name inside the Glass dome. My eyes narrowed in nervous suspense, as Effie prickly waved her hand just above the slips of names, obviously in no rush. It was then her hand snapped up a small paper slip, a gloved finger easily peeling off a velvet circle seal. Effie raised her hand, presenting the name to her calm optics. Trinket lowered the paper, but raised instead her Microphone.

"Eily O'Hara." Was the name announced to us. A sighed breath escaped my lungs- It wasn't the name of any brother of mine...Or my own. I glanced over to four peacekeepers walking toward the stadium, in the center walked a girl- who looked shockingly similar to Alexander, glaring forward with such determination and courage for a female. To the area I guessed she had been- I saw a woman weeping somewhat loudly into clutched hands, the man who I also presumed as the father trying to keep back his own despair, but cease the pain of his partner. My attention shifted back to the stadium, where I saw the girl from before- Eily was her name, standing with a look of a fearless bold type painted to her face. As the crowd's noise died down once again, Effie was preparing to draw the second name...The male tribute. Somehow I could feel a bead of sweat trickled down the side of my forehead. No other day of the year was I this nervous.

Once again I saw Effie dance a glove-white hand inside the bowl in what seemed like circular swirls...Before her prey was caught. Again she peeled away the velvet seal of the slip, raising the name almost eagerly to her eyes. Again the paper lowered, and raised was her Microphone gripped in hand.

"Arthur Kirkland." The name was announced. Three still seconds passed, as I stared at the screen in total disbelief.

"Arthur...Kirkland?" Again Effie T. said, searching the crowd for a person to step forward. But that person didn't step forward, because he was at a loss for words.

That person was me.

* * *

**PHEW. This definatley has surpassed my expectations, so I hope it's not too bad! I promise to have Alfie's POV before the train meeting aswell! D= But anyways, Thanks for reading, and Reviews help!**

**Eily O'Hara = Ireland *Sorry, I had to Gender-Bend 'em..Even if he's not Official o3o***

**~The Noodle**


	3. Goodbyes

**Another chapter here, Woo! Actually I think i'm becoming more positive about this...AND that I do believe i'm starting to become adapted to having 1,500 - 2,000 words per chapter on average. **SPOILER : Next chapter WILL have Alfred's POV****

_**DISCLAIMER!: I, Brinoodle, do NOT own Hetalia : Axis powers OR the magnificent world of all that is the HUNGER GAMES!**_

* * *

"D...Dad?" I echoed to my father, breaking the frozen spell of shock. But I could easily see my father's face and how he was just as shocked...Was this really happening? No- I had to be sleeping. This was all just a bad nightmare that I would wake up from in a cold sweat...Any second now...But that didn't happen.

Confused, Effie trinket glanced from side to side of the district's townspeople. No body stepped up but no matter, they had figured out an exit to this loop-hole years ago for the making of the games. Her head turned, casting a meaningful glance to a towering balcony located just above the far-right screen. Something- or someone must have activated a device...Because the screen changed. No longer did the vast expense of television screen show a live view of the Obsidian-black stadium. No...What it was showing now was a frightful scene of a person, midst of the crowd's front line. It looked like a teenaged boy, with messy yellow hair...Vibrant green eyes...Hands tucked to the pockets of a black cotton jacket. But what stood out most of all- was his face. It shed a look of overall shock- rather than grief. You know, he almost looks like I do.

He did look like me. Because that screened, unlucky person, _was_ me.

* * *

The moment my identity and location in the crowd was announced, multiple gasps and shocked reactions could be heard, some people even stepping away and out of the way of my family and I. My brothers looked almost dazed; I couldn't tell if it was because their predictions were wrong...Or that they too were yet to soak in the swift turn of events. It didn't help the quickly growing disaster- either- when the closest peacekeepers of the nearby line began walking towards us. I felt myself taking a step back, not just in fear, but in disbelief. The living sensible part of me, although, stopped my movement. I've seen this happen before. Those who decide to run, once chosen as tribute, end up killing any chance they have of survival either it be they show their cowardly true form, beaten for treason of escape...Or worse; Killed on the spot.

'What should I do?' I asked myself at the stake of panic, as if something were there to answer me. But before anything actually could, I felt myself being almost...Pushed forward, nearly tripping over my own feet but luckily catching myself before so. The next thing I knew...I was being escorted by a group of guards, one walking in the middle of each of my directions, towards the jet-black stadium.

Behind me I heard my father tossing curses and shouts like poker cards. I could only cast a glance over my shoulder to what was happening, but one glance was enough of an eye-full. What I saw was a furious, outraged man near the edge of throwing fists being held back by a pair of Peace keepers restraining the man from pursuit to his son. Behind him I could see gloved covered hands tugging on the shoulders and arms of my father, which I assumed to be my brothers reactions to the outrage. The keepers must have had grips like vice to hold back my dad...He was a full-blooded Coal miner- someone who performed a job your average person wouldn't contain strength to do.

It was only seconds before I was directed up a small case of 9 or 10 steps, leading to the glossy black platform, the semi-circle that was the stadium. But I wasn't stopped there. Like the other newest tribute of District 12 I was brought to stand on a golden rink about three feet in diameter, the center filled with silky moon silver. Ever since the Peace Keepers directed me to the stadium, I had kept my gaze clearly aimed at the ground. I could sense the emotions I then and there contained. Part of me, I could tell was screaming in still absolute and utter disbelief, back and forth from a scream to somber sobbing. 'Why bother going on? You have no chance; you've seen what happens to those in the Games! Slaughtered! Butchered! So why even try!' It screamed to me. Then there was the other side- that wanted me to just...Explode on the closest vulnerable thing I could reach before I was put to a halt by the Near-by Peace Keepers...A final halt. My head shook; both of those ideas where terrible...But was anything truly any better?

"No...I can do this." I muttered under my icy breath, words of strong motivation; but from a poor willpower. I lifted my head to the gazing crowd, my eyes taking in the dozens upon hundreds...That looked at mine. Again my heart raced like a panicked deer with thoughts absolutely swimming in my brain like a sea. 'What are they thinking of me? Do they think I can win? Or are they wondering what will be my demise?' On went a nagging conscious. I gulped, never realizing the fact that I could have had 'Stage Fright'.

"Alright, Ladies and Gents. Now that you have both met our Tributes, and seen who they are, now is time for Farewell! Our tributes will be allowed a time limit of 15 minutes for Good-byes, before they board the train to the Capital. There you will see them again, in two weeks...For of course, the games!" Announced Elfie T. giving a gesture to the two screens behind her with open arms and flat hands, both Eily and I gave our best 'We-Promise-To-Win' faces we could. Only 4 seconds of a pause remained before the screens lit with the wide seal of Panem, then to black. I gave a large sigh, now realizing I was no longer on a wide and live screen, before a Peace Keeper directed me over to say my Goodbyes. Just...How will this go?

* * *

"So...This'be it aye?" Allistor began, voice sounding like a troubled version of his normal.

"Yeah...Funny isn't it?" I replied, giving a fake laugh to the thought I had on mind.

"Eh? Why's tha'?" Said Allistor, confused at why I would describe a trauma as this by 'Funny'.

"Well because...We've always been told stories about how bad things have happened, had happened, and will happen...But it never truly has up until now, has it?" I replied, the truth of my words lying so heavily that a brief 10 second silence was born.

"Don't sae' that, bráthair...Yer 'a Kirkland remember? Ye'll have to giv'em a braw show befer' anything goes to haste." Allistor said, each word spoken with confidence and riddled with only truth. Like I said...My brothers know every odd and end that pushes my buttons...But they truly do care for me, as I them.

"We'll be cheering for you every step of the way Arthur, you be sure as to remember that. It would be bad fer' the family's reputation too if we had'ye breaking down right before the Games." Alexander said and a wide grin plowed to his face as he came to the end of that sentence. I felt the weight of my shoulder increase, but only because there was now a heavy hand placed upon it. My head shifted to see who claimed owner of the hand...was even though I already knew, and faced my dad. He looked different now...The grief stricken face of a father before was replaced with a soft looking, almost sympathetic feature. For a moment, no one spoke even a murmur. It was then the smile my dad had broken into words that spoke "I'm proud of you." Rare words for the father that was Roger Kirkland, of 4 sons. That was enough to cast a childish smile to mine, the next thing I recall the musky, mineshaft smell of the underground when I realized...I was actually hugging my dad. We haven't hugged since I was still afraid of the dark as a kid, when I would run crying to his bedroom claiming I saw something of a monster. His green eyes would always grow soft, and fix my problem of a night fright by a glass of milk, some bread with honey and a relaxing sit on the porch, gazing at the stars far above. Eventually I would fall asleep and wake up back in my bed. But you've seen how my father is in the mornings, so it was almost as if it never happened...But it did, and the sticky smears of honey dabbing my cheeks when I awoke was enough proof.

My dad gave my back two, three pats. "Make me...Make us proud." Was what he said, breaking from the hug and referred to not just himself...But my entire family that was the Kirklands. I felt a salty sting to my eyes, my pride fighting weakly to keep myself from coming to tears. Before I could even reply, I felt the cold weight wash to my conscious as the whistle echoed; sounding the Goodbyes to a stop. I took a few steps back, giving my brothers and father one last "Goodbye..." before the Peace Keepers assigned arrived to guide me to transportation to the Capital...The train.

Only five minutes after the dreadful goodbyes to our families, Eily and I were taken to where I presumed was the gate of District 12, but also where the apparent 'Train' was- and boy was it a sight. The train we were apparently to be taking was an amazingly long, round and silver mechanic body. The color of the train easily catching a blinding light from the sun like a heron catches fish. I lifted a hand to relieve my eyes from the light with a shadow, before we moved on into the train. Two small flanks of metal slid open from the inside of the vehicle; Eily and I directed to enter the train on a smooth stone grey walk-board. The lighting inside the train was a much dimmer one from what was outside of it, but bright enough. The floors were maroon velvet; surprisingly there were also close black walls to the area as well. 'That must mean there are many rooms on here...There are 20...24 tributes after all, so it makes sense.' I agreed to myself.

From there, Eily and I were taken to the room I guessed as the one we would be assigned to for District 12, the one we represented, and sat down on the seats inside. I sighed only after a speaker from the train conductor announced that the trip to the capital would take a good couple of hours. Great, just enough time for the pressure of the past hours events to break down onto my mental self.

* * *

**...I LOVED writing this chapter. But anyways, I want to give a thanks to Smathoo, a new buddy of mine that gave me some mid-chapter motivation on how my story was coming along =D ALSO Thanks to my cousin, Alex, who is Beta-ing this.**

**Hurr, Yes there was a father-son moment upon the chapter today^ **

**Also, I apologise if the ending seemed...Rushed. It was about 12:07A.m and I really wanted to get a chapter in.**

**Translation to Allistor/Scotland's lang**

**Braithar = Brother**

**If you have an account, I beggith of thy to give an Input of your opinion on my story =D /Shot Thanks for reading!**

**~The Noodle**


	4. The Hero

**HOOAAHH~ For Three-Days-In-A-Row Updates :D A big Thank-You to anyone reading/Supporting me along this.**

**DisClaimer! : I, Brinoodle, do NOT own Hetalia : Axis powers OR the magnificent world of all that is the HUNGER GAMES!**

**Warning! : Alfie cusses once or twice!**

* * *

I could easily tell the cause of what was waking me up from sleep, the warm tickle of light from a wide ray of sunlight. While my eyes opened; they were squinted as so I could adjust to the change in light. But that was only for a few seconds and my hands were already reaching over to retrieve my glasses. Yeah, I wear glasses but I don't really have a choice because I need them to see properly. Got an issue? Go get a tissue. More than easily did I kick back the lapis lazuli blue sheets my Dad got for me at my birthday in July. I guess it's okay to be the son of the District's Mayor. I'm always noticed at school, the teachers are kind to me but...I suppose I have dad to thank for that; since their pay goes past him beforehand. I don't have to worry if I'll be eating that day or night, because there's always food on the table and a roof over our heads. That's basically all that makes my family stand out upon the others in District Nine. Even kids of the mayors aren't excluded out of things; including the Hunger games.

Speaking about the games...Didn't today have to do with something to them? Slipping on my glasses, I turned and got up from bed. I didn't worry about making my bed; the maid could tend to that like she always does. Opening the door and walking down a long dark green carpeted hallway, I entered the household living room. There I could see and hear my dad chewing away to his own breakfast that from across the room I could easily smell as Deer meet, toast and eggs. His favorite.

"Mornin' Alfred." He greeted to me after swallowing a mouthful of toast.

"Hey dad." I replied, walking into the living room and out into the next, the kitchen. My mom was in this room, relaxed on an old-fashioned pine seat my grandpa made. She was holding a mug in hand that I could easily tell was coffee.

"Did you have a good sleep, Hun?" My mom asked, standing up from her chair and to the counter; probably to make my breakfast for me. I was right, because I already saw her reach for the bread to make toast.

"Mom, its ok I'll get it. I'm not a kid anymore." I said before she could go on. My mom sighed and as I turned to make my own simple breakfast, I could feel myself being watched. Obviously the watcher was my mom; with soft hazelnut eyes that always made me feel better when glum.

I, although, have these sky blue eyes like my dad does. My mom says it's my dad's 'Puppy dog' eyes that usually end up being victor of any arguments or decisions. Funny thing; I inherited that too. Almost every day when I was just a kid I would use that charm of a look to win over things like extra sweets or snacks before bed, to stay up later- even play outside on a rainy day. *Which my mom hated, because I always came back covered from head to toe in muck.* But honestly...I still use it time to time too. It just depends on the situation and what I was aiming to get.

After I finished my breakfast of some eggs, toast and bits of deer meat my first plan of the day was to dress ready to head out to the fresh game fields. Maybe today I can finally find those buck tracks; it was a rainy day around a week ago when I spotted some good bucks at the edge of the huntsman fields. They looked like 6 to 8 pointers, but since it was raining I didn't have my bow on hand. The rain might've washed away most of the tracks...But I'd find away and I always did.

As I began to walk up and out of the kitchen, my mom called my name.

"Alfred Hun, you'll need to wear some regular clothes today. You can't go attending the...The Reaping with your hunting gear. They'll think that their own mayor's son is a work-aholic." Was what she said. I was right, I thought today had to do with...With those games. I felt like sighing; because I knew from past experience this day was always a sad time no matter what positive addition. That- and I wouldn't get to check on the tracks today...Damn, one strike of bad luck after another.

"Oh...Alright! Thanks for reminding me." I replied cheerfully back, because at least if it was going to be a sad day I would be adding back any bit of positive measure I could to anyone or anything. I saw half a pearl-white smile back from my mother for my positive motivation, before turning back and heading into the living room. My dad was no longer sitting on the luxury couch *Imported by District 2 :P * but instead an empty plate of crumbs and yellow egg yolk smears sat in his place; probably for the maid or mom to get. He was probably backed in his office working out papers; hopefully he won't be too stressed over today.

Hopefully.

So from there I returned back to my room- which had my three favorite colors of red, white and blue in the appropriate spots over the room's atmosphere. Opening my closet my choices of what to wear weren't so hard. A white T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and my favorite; my lucky 'Bomber jacket' as my dad and I call it. I've had it since I was 14, but when I got it that year on my Birthday it had been already a few sizes too big. Although I still wore it because my dad said eventually I would grow into it. I slipped the jacket over my back, my arms easily pushing into the sleeves with a comfortable fit; because without a doubt I did grow.

_**=====TIME SKIP SUMMARY: Alfred says 'Cya later!' to his parents, leaves his house and walks to the Hall-That-Is-Town where the reaping was being held. That's where this resumes. =====**_

* * *

I arrived pretty much on time, because so far the speaker-lady hasn't started and the dusty blacktop was still filling in with District Nine's people. It took pretty much five minutes for all who would be attending to arrive, practically stuffing the brown bottom-platform almost the entire way of kids and teenagers. Unfortunately although, I was far into the middle of the crowd and sort of stood out since I'm pretty tall. But oh well- Hero's didn't complain so I wasn't gonna.

Only a minute later a line of Peace keepers stood facing the crowd with either blank or emotionless faces; but they didn't scare me. My father often spoke with the Peace Keepers with business and mayor-stuff, so I recognized a handful of them. Two more minutes took place, before the white-suited guards turned the other way, facing this massive semi-circle black stadium where the whole thing was being held. I could see three colossal screens- each side by side - above the stadium. Painted on the screens was a live cam of the lady...Effie trinket I think her name was from last year, standing next to a podium. On the podium stand was a massive glass bowl that was a little too big for any goldfish I know.

"Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen! My name is Effie Trinket and today I will select the two darling children that will compete as District Nine's Career Tributes!" Said the woman on stage. Although- unlike a theatre performance, there was no cheers...Or boo's. We knew better than to insult someone of a higher position- least we have the wrong end of a Peace Keeper's club in our head.

Effie T. praised her white-gloved hand into the bowl; just inches above the white squares that contained children's names. Suddenly, a slip was snatched. For a second...I thought I was panicked; but Hero's don't show fear or even feel it so neither would I! I glanced up to the screen to see Effie placing the unlucky name to her eyes, before the name was announced to all.

"Lin Yi Ling." Was the feminine name spoken. Two...Three gasps maybe were sounded, before I saw a girl escorted from the crowd and her family, by a trio of peace keepers up the stadium and to a gold standing post. The far left screen shifted to a live visual picture of the girl. A closer view of her now, I could tell, that she was only a few years younger looking than I...Maybe 14...15 at most. A tiger Lilly occupied her head of long, chocolate brown hair. She wore a pink outfit...Was that a dress? I couldn't even tell, but it looked as if she was from a rich family- fairly rich at least. But we couldn't watch this girl all day; it was time for the Male tribute to be picked.

Again, Effie reached into the bowl with a fancy swirl of her hands before plucking out another named slip, like a robin catches a worm. She lifted the open piece of paper to her eyes, before returning her gaze to the crowd with the answer.

"Alfred F. Jones." Effie T. said, only to be instantly followed by a larger number of gasps than Lin had received. For a second...I was frozen. I think she said my name. No matter...I was the Hero...I couldn't back out now, not even to these stupid games! I felt a goofy grin spread to my face; the opposite reaction most expected to see. By now a small path had cleared and a group of Peace Keepers walked in to retrieve the new called tribute. Also unexpectedly- that tribute didn't need to be retrieved. Because he was already walking to them and not waiting. I walked the paces out of the crowd, up the steps and to my golden rink post. I faced the crowd with Sea blue eyes relenting a fearless aura.

I don't have to worry about this because the Hero's always win. They always save the victims and the day. They don't lose. Because of that- I wouldn't lose.

Because I'm the hero.

* * *

**:D Not too bad, right? Hopefully so. **

**First, I imagined Alfie's house as a...Multiple room, one floor house. Unlike Arthur, alfred has a large *n' awesome* Bedroom, and in the halls it was painted a Tan brown, family pictures hung along with a dark greenish carpet. In the Living room, was a navy blue couch imported from District Two *The Luxury District* with one or two Deer heads, and a Bear rug placed a distance from behind the couch. *I might draw a picture of this to help if it confuzzles you.***

**The kitchen had a large cooking counter in the center, with a Uish form of marble counters *Probably for preparing meat and such*. **

**SORRY if this seemed REALLY sloppy. I had to pack..3ish previous chapters all into one. D; *Note - I may add an 'Extras' with Alfred's goodbyes, but for now he has already said them and boarded the train.***

**Thanks again Alex for beta-ing!**

**Lin Yi Ling = Taiwan **

**Give a Review, and I'll let you wear Alfie's bomber jacket =3**


	5. Meeting

**YEYYY Got another one done =D I love using Eily's personality...She's not exactly a Tsundere, her personality is more...Fierce and Bold towards strangers- especially crowds - but soft and clever to friends and such o3o.**

**ANYWAYS...**

**Disclaimer! I, Brinoodle, do NOT own Hetalia : Axis Powers Or the magnificent world of all that is the HUNGER GAMES!**

* * *

It's been five minutes since the train began pulling out of District twelve, down the tracks and was now taking the intertwining tunnels through multiple mountains; at least from what I could see from the 4 inch thick window. Five minutes since I've sat in this Big-enough-that-its-comfortable room compartment. Five minutes of silence between us two tributes, Eily O'hara and myself. I shifted silently and most uncomfortably as I could tell without seeing that the girl's ivy green gaze was pressing on a watch. What did she think I was going to do? The games didn't start in two weeks...And besides that; Gentlemen do not fight.

I felt myself let out a sigh; even if I was a Gentleman...In 14 days it would become the Killer or Killed...The Prey or the Predator. I needed to set my mind straight from the old working days and into the path of a survivor. Even if my chances were as slim as wavering dust...I would make it quite clear I will not be going down without a fight. I had promised that to Allistor.

Gentlemen do not break their promises.

* * *

"S...So...How are you?" I began, attempting to build a good conversation out of weak sources. I lifted my head and green matched green. Eily was even more intimidating in person; fiery red hair, almost if not the same amount of freckles as my brother Alexander, green eyes and a strong facial look.

Eily looked to me as if I had gone completely absurd. "How am I?" She began, I noticed a strong hint of accent a handful of similarity as to my brothers and I. "How AM I?" She repeated in a harsher, slightly louder voice.

"I'm being sent off to the Devil's delightful game and you're asking how I am? Quite dandy indeed, thank you!" She snapped voice full of sarcastic venom. I flinched at that...But she had a right to be snappy. We were indeed being taken off to our own demise; just for the entertainment of the higher rule.

"Well...You're not the only one." I mumbled to myself, but quickly regretting as such. Eily must have had the earing of a hawk because the next thing that happened was being pushed back into my maroon seat with just a finger. "Listen here lad; I'm not goin' to be puttin' up with anyone's bull here." She began. "Either ye' just stay out'of my way, or be crushed like a new blossomed dandelion in the middle of'a spring playground!"

"Okay okay! Please clam down, I did not mean to insult you. I'm just...Going through a lot." I replied, voice lowering in audible tone as the words were spoken to the end of the sentence. Eily raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, like I'm not?" She said. I couldn't tell if she was trying to sound sarcastic again...Or serious...Or even jokerish.

"So...Are we supposed to work together in the games until one of us...Or what?" I resumed, trying to revive the butchered chance of a conversation. Eily sighed. That was the first sign that she wasn't all burning flame; but actually had a soft side.

"I...I don't know." She admitted, saying for the first time something NOT directed to me as an insult or snapped reply. It took me a second to register...She too was probably going through a lot. Because Eily was also a person with a family; maybe a loving family...Maybe not, but a family. No body deserved to die; and so nobody wanted to.

For a second, I considered the fact of asking...What would it be called? An Alliance maybe? Partners? But before I could actually perform the action; the constantly shifting personality of mine corrected me. 'What are you doing? You know Allied tributes never last long in the games. And when they do; someone has to go. Only one can win. Are you willing to kill newfound friends? Best friends even? Are you really able to? Are you that cold?' Pressed the voice, only in negativity...and truth. Would I really be able to kill a friend? Bloody hell; what was I thinking? I wouldn't be making any friends- this is the Hunger games for god's sake! So in the end the thought was stripped from my mind.

* * *

"Hey, why don't we go get some food? I'm hungry..." I asked Eily, but only in a lie. I wasn't really hungry...I just didn't want to stay in this room; and the uncomfortable presence of truth's death-grip. Eily looked a bit surprised at my offer, but did not turn it down.

"Oh...A'ight. I'm not that there hungry since I ate breakfast this morning, but I suppose that'it would be best to eat while I still can." She agreed, standing up out of her side of the seats and to the compartment door.

"Pff..." I said in a small reply to her assumption. I ate breakfast myself as well; but why assume I didn't? I wasn't going to ask; since I had a pretty good idea why. Eily had already pushed back the slide-pulling door and into the hallway. As I walked to follow her by opening the door myself, already I could tell it wouldn't just be District twelve's tributes at the source of food.

The reason being a chorus of obnoxious sounding laughs; one standing out from the rest as the loudest, most absurd that seemed to instantly glue to the walls of my mind for some reason. Whatever; it was probably just because I never really met anyone from another district before. I've seen many other tributes of different districts displayed at the Town hall in the Hunger games...But never once in person. For a split second the thought passed of what it would be like meeting a person from another district. Would they be just like District twelve? Maybe they had accents, or all looked different from District 12.

Those thoughts instantly diminished as I stepped from the compartment, into the hallway and spotted a conversing group of teenagers- looking similar to my age. 'That must've been where all the loud laughing is coming from.' I said to myself mentally, almost mumbling the words under my breath without thinking. Eily was standing a few feet in front of me to my right. That was then the first greeting came from a wheat blonde guy with these surprisingly vivid blue eyes, glasses, and who was a slight amount taller than I.

"Sup dude!" he greeted with a cheerful voice, despite the reason we were there.

"Hello." I flatly replied, easily able to see a shorter person follow the blonde silently. Eily simply gave him a solemn nod, aqua eyes watching the approaching people as if they were diseased.

"What district are you from?" Eagerly he asked us, both Eily and I showing a serious form of personality to the bunch. It was almost as if this was some friendly gathering rather than the real purpose; being taken to the capital, trained, and sent to slaughter. I waited a moment to see if Eily had wanted to reply, but by the look of her face I could tell she wanted nothing to do with the other tributes. That included talking to them. So before I sighed, I went to answer for us.

"District Twelve." I simply stated.

"Oh cool! Are you two...Related?" He asked, saying it in a way that actually sounded like a question.

"Bleedin' hell if we'are." Eily snapped out obviously offended by the question.

"Whoa, clam down. I didn't mean to offend you. Anyways, I'm from District Nine!" He exclaimed and I was surprised. He wasn't going to argue with Eily...Actually treating it almost friendly. 'District nine, huh...' I thought.

"Isn't that...The hunter's district?" I asked unintentionally; not meaning to say it aloud.

"Yup! Pretty awesome. District Twelve has the Coal mines I think, right?" He asked, wanting to know if his information was correct as mine had been.

"Yeah..." Eily mumbled with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Neat..." He replied. "Hey, what are your names? They didn't introduce us to the other tributes yet!" said the blonde.

"Of course they haven't you git- we aren't even sure we are supposed to be conversing in the first place!" at last I snapped out.

"Oh. Then why did you come out into the Hall way for?"

"To get some food, idiot." I said rather venomously.

"Ha-ha, my name isn't 'Idiot', its Alfred! Alfred F. Jones, and if its food you're looking for, it's down the hall!" said Alfred pointing _*still friendlily*_ further down the hall, past a shorter teenager with flat black hair and hazel eyes. He wasn't speaking, so I hadn't noticed him up until now, standing behind Alfred a few feet to his left.

"Down the hall into the next room and you'll be there." Alfred instructed.

"Oh alright." I said. I wanted to just move on and get this conversation over with...I guess it was because of the fact I really didn't want to come close to anyone else competing in these games...Eily I didn't really have a choice; nor did she seem too eager to work together as the other tribute for District 12. Eily, now knowing where she had to go, wanted no more of the chat and began walking forward bumping into Alfred's right side as she did.

"Oof, Sorry!" Alfred apologized, obviously not knowing that it was Eily who was at fault there. I could hear a faint '_hmpf_' from Eily, as she continued down the hall; past the door and into the other room leaving us in silence.

I sighed. "Well, I suppose I should be going too-"

"Ha-ha- I'll come with you...Uh...Hey, you didn't tell me your name yet." Alfred said.

"No way-..." But he was right; I didn't answer him.

"Arthur Kirkland. That is my name." I stated, trying to follow Eily's path and walk forward. But to no avail, Alfred already had grabbed my wrist and continued down the hall nearly causing me to trip just trying to keep at the sudden grip and speed.

"C'mon! I heard they're letting that Feliciano kid cook the food! The person he's with says that he is really good at the stuff." Said Alfred, his voice not one bit of drawn back from running.

"H-Hey! Let me go! My legs are perfectly fine, I can walk! Who said you can come?" I huffed as he let go, but I could easily see the reason. Seconds ago we were at the complete opposite side of the maroon hallway that would have took 30 to walk down...He had gotten us to the other side within 5. I sighed, lightly rubbing my wrist. It didn't hurt...But I could obviously tell he wasn't TRYING to make it so.

Smiling with a wide, almost childish grin Alfred turned the silver knob of the Cafeteria, pushing forward on the steel door opening it with ease. He stepped inside, but left the door open knowing that I would be following.

I sighed. Without much of a choice, I followed Alfred through the door.

* * *

**WPHEW. This was pretty fun writing, sorry about being slow on it!**

**First, I imagined that where the district tributes had to stay was a 6 foot tall, 5 foot wide wood-brown room with velvet red seats, carpet and a 3 foot window at the other side. There were seats on each side of the room aswell. P.S. Eily is wearing a Grey T-shirt with a dark green wool longcoat.**

**Incase you didn't quite understand the ending, Eily walked off, Arthur said he should get going too, Alfred wanted to come along, grabbed Artie before he could argue, and ran down the hallway to the little cafe thing *Lol iggy got dragged.* He was also brought by his wrist o3o. **

**. . . . *Yes, That was Kiku/Japan :p***

**Review and Alfred will give you a Piggy back! =D**


	6. Not Hungry

**Yey, New chapter! At first my focus was to make it introducing each of the Tributes...But then again, that can be saved for the Parade o3o Soo instead I have a little Arthur & Alfred chat.**

**Disclaimer! I, Brinoodle, do NOT own Hetalia : Axis powers or the magnificent world of all that is the hunger games!**

* * *

The little cafe place on this train was pretty cool. Long, taking up an entire cart of the train with a lot more windows then the last...But still within inches of inches thick. The idea of thick windows shrugged in my mind; maybe just to prevent those from escaping. But anyways- lots of windows, this time the room was painted with walls of a pale white shade but still with a maroon dark-red carpet. I heard the door click a few feet from behind me and I knew Arthur had entered and closed the Cafe door.

"C'mon! You're so slow Iggy." I urged to Arthur, who gave a huff of frustration.

"Moving any faster, I would be considered running you git." Arthur muttered under his breath. "And don't call me that! I'm Arthur!"

I gave a heart full laugh, then sat down into a cushiony not surprisingly, red seat in front of the bar counter. Next to me sat a conversing with a tan brunette, a guy with...spikey white hair? I thought they only took kids and teens into the games...

I shook off the thought, turning to grin at a still somber looking Arthur. Were all the people at District Twelve like this? Nah, even if he acts like a mature grump; I'd find one way or another to find a friend in him. He was staring...Staring down at the cloud white shaded marble counter in front of him; but WOW were his eyes green...Like...Jade colored! Arthur must have noticed, because when he looked over to see what was around him, he spotted me. A tinged shade of pink pasted the tops of Artie's cheeks, as he snapped to me: "W-What are you looking at?"

Feeling like it was the right thing to say, I lifted a hand and poked into his now increasing red face. It felt plush, but the guy wasn't a slither of chubby. "You're blushing."

It only took a second for Arthur to swipe my hand away from his cheek. "I am not!" He shouted, either in embarrassment or...I don't know, maybe he just doesn't like to be proved as something. Some of the other tributes from across the cafe stopped talking and casted a glance to Arthur; to see what he was ranting about. In reaction, Artie buried his face into crossed arms onto the Marble table probably soaking in embarrassment. For a second I felt bad, but it wasn't like he did it on purpose.

"Hey Artie, why are you hiding your face like that? Are you crying?" I asked, sounding a bit pestering on purpose. Maybe I could cheer him up. But he didn't answer me. I leaned over to what I was going to assume as poking, but stopped when my eyes caught a glint of ginger hair catching a beam of light from the other side of the cafe room. It was who I recognized as the girl from before who was with Arthur...She's from District Twelve too, I'm pretty sure.

"Hey, hey Iggy. That girl from before with the red hair...She didn't tell me her name, do you know it?" I asked him. Iggy stirred saying from still crossed arms "Eily O'Hara."

"Emily Omar? Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." I questioned and I really didn't. It was hard to hear him from his face being stuffed into the sleeves of his jacket.

"Eily O'Hara." He repeated a little louder, but still not lifting his head.

"_Whaaaat_?"

"Eily O'Hara!" Arthur said; head lifted and just a step behind shouting the name. This time, almost everyone in the Cafe had stopped speaking and turned their heads to Arthur with a look of 'what's his problem?' All except Eily, because if looks could kill, Arthur might've not been with us at that moment. Arthur cringed realizing the pressure of his actions but before he could once again bury his face into the sleeves of a coat, I caught his shoulder and looked at him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you shout." I said with pure honesty.

"...It's alright. But don't do it again, please." He murmured, I only caught half of it. But I wasn't going to pester him.

Back to square one, with Arthur staring at the marble table or into space with a nervous worried look displayed on his face and both of us without conversation. But this time, I could start with a new-found experience.

"Hey Iggy, if you were hungry to come over here...Why haven't you ordered anything yet? I mean they have a salad bar too-"

"I...Uh...I'm not actually hungry. Sorry for dragging you down here." Arthur both admitted and apologized. I felt myself give a smile. "It's okay dude, I'm not that hungry either. Lin and I ate when we got here; she insisted that we did so that we were filled before a crowd arrived." I told him. His new expression to that looked a bit shocked. What? Wasn't he forgiven often at his place...?

"Oh...That's good." He responded slowly. That reminded me of something!

"Hey, where's Kiku at?" I asked out at a random spot. Truth be told; the last time I saw Kiku was when Arthur and Eily showed up in the Hall way. Maybe he walked away...Or is still there.

"Kiku…?" Arthur responded in confusion at the name.

"He's the person who I was talking to back in the Hall." I responded. "Shorter then I am with short black hair, brown eyes?" I said, trying to hint a description of Kiku to Arthur.

"Ooh, I think he's over there." Arthur replied, pointing to a guy in white clothes by the opposite side of the bar. Artie was right; it both described and fit Kiku. Sure enough, the guy turned and revealed to us that it was him.

"That's him. Good, I want to continue our talk sometime." I said, knowing that Kiku was both an awesome artist and knew about Super Heroes.

Arthur gave me a look like I was out of my mind. "Continue...Your talk?" Arthur began to say. "Alfred...This is the Hunger games. When are you going to get the chance to 'Talk', exactly?" He asked.

My shoulders shrugged. "Dunno, maybe between training or something." Arthur still continued to give me a look like I was mad.

"I don't think-" But he was interrupted, and we all heard why. The conductor's voice shot the Speakers to life, announcing to us all that we were pulling into the Capital and all tributes should report to their compartments if not already there.

"Oh, bummer we have to go." I said. Arthur began getting up and out of his seat. But before he could return to District Twelve's section with Eily, I made sure to tell him:

"Hey, I'll make sure to continue THIS chat too!" I exclaimed, just as excited as it sounded. Arthur nodded his head.

"Y-Yeah...It was fun." He said, almost sounding doubtful. But even if it sounded that way- it was different from the Arthur I first met. I smiled again, before jogging over to the Cafe exit to return to District Nine's room.

Next stop, the capital.

* * *

**Woooooo! I was sort of in a rush to finish this *End-of-the-school-year-work :c* BUT I still got one in.**

**I don't have much to say about this chapter...Only that if you have a question/suggestion/comment,etc. to give your Input =D**

**~The Noodle**


	7. Depart

**Hellur! Back with an Update after a large...Non-Writers block. Actually in my spare time I was thinking about what I would do for the later...Interesting part of this story. Lets say, that in this short A/N, I have about 3/4 Of the story thought out. I dislike large notes before the story, so the Warnings!~**

_**Disclaimer! I do NOT own Hetalia - Axis powers, or all that is the magnificent Hunger games!**_

_**No real warnings in this one...A few bits of Language is all. *Only one I think actually.***_

**P.S. I wasn't able to Beta-Read this one since Alex was unavailiable, and my Microsoft consistantly crashes...So I tried my best. Sorry for any Errors!~R&R**

* * *

I silently entered the District twelve tribute compartment, already able to feel and half catch sight of pressing blue-green eyes glare at me from inside the room. The owner was none other than the female tribute of the district,  
Eily. If it was one thing I could tell; she wasn't too happy about that...Earlier...Outburst. I felt myself gulp a bit, before seating myself on the edge of the maroon plush seat, opposite of the symmetrical seats that Eily was sitting.

"So, got anything ta say fer yourself?" Eily began, and I could already tell this wasn't going to end well.

"Look...It wasn't my fau-" I tried saying, but just to be intercepted by Eily. "Oh so it wasn't now? Then tell me,  
who was the twin of a bloke of yer's that was out there shoutin' my name!" She hissed. I felt my gaze slowly fall as she scolded, until it reached the table edge.

"Well..I didn't.." I tried saying again, but repeatedly was I interupted. "You didn't what now?" Eily snapped,  
now standing out of the deep red seat; still glaring at me at a new intimidating range.

"Look, I didn't mean it okay! Alfred was pestering me, and I told him but I went a little too far okay! I'm sorry!"  
I bursted, making sure every word was heard...Embarrasingly as it is, the words might've been a little too loud; even for neighboring compartments to hear.

Eily huffed in responce, leaving me to hint that she wasn't too satisfied with the apology...But it was unexpected all the same. "Well...You better be...I'm trying to..." She said to me in parted sentences.

"I'm tryin' ta keep a low profile okay? I just don' want the other tributes to know who i'am...They might be angry.."  
She confessed, sitting back down in her seat. I could hear plush give a small subpress of air as she leaned back against it. Eily's aqua eyes tensed downwards, almost as if she was watching her feet.

I looked up to her in confusion. "Why would they be angry?.." I asked, not exactly meaning to speak the words.  
But Eily replied unangered to them anyways.

"My grandfather was in the games...And he won..." Eily began slowly, but to my surprise she spoke with a dangerously grave voice.

"What's so bad about that? I mean...He did what he had to do...Right?" I questioned, not exactly getting what was so bad about her grandfather winning the games.

"Yeah...He won alright...But he didn't exactly win above the others in a...What would it be called?...A 'Noble'  
way." She stated, sounding disgusted of each word. Again I continued to ponder why it was so bad.

"But...Is there really any way to win the games like a hero?" I asked again, wondering if those were the right words. That seemed to set something off, because quickly did her eyes lift from a deep stare downwards, up until her aqua rings were wide with...Shock? Or was that Anger?...

"He had FUN killing each of the other tributes. Fun. He enjoyed it! Tortured every one of the remaining tributes that were still alive, giving each and every one of them a disgraceful, slow, and ta top it off, painful fates ta each." She cried, but still not in a raised voice.

"Oh..." Was all I could say. I didn't really know what to think; should I be scared of Eily? You know, since she originated from her grandfather. But what Eily expected of me was to be angry at her; in revenge for the perished tributes of the past; and that was something I wasn't about to do. Take it even that Eily and I haven't been off to a good start,  
she's different from what her grandfather sounds like. Besides, if it's something i've learned from having forced to watch these Games since a dawned age of a toddler...It was that you made as little enemies as possible; because it made a difference on your fate later on. It's going to be up to myself that I make enemies or not, and if you asked me i'd rather die in the later ranks than to be slaughtered like a sheep early in the game.

"So, now do you understand?" She said, scanning my face for any traces of negative emotion. I sighed, before I would start to explain how I wasn't going to be angry at her.

"Yes I understand, but I myself have no real reason to be angry at you. Maybe your grandfather was a physco,  
or a killer, but that's not you. Eily I personally think you're completley different from your 'Grandfather', and if the other tributes have a problem well they just need to SOD off and get with the program." I stated, mumbling as the sentence came to end. To top off all the recent surprise, a new one occured as I saw the ever-so intimidating female tribute of District Twelve smile.

Eily and I continued to have small conversations about smaller topics outside of the games, like who our parents were, what they did, and what we usually did back at the District grounds. There wasn't much speech, but it was good to have a slightly normal chat with another person from my home.

It didn't last too long either, since we were already arriving at the Capital. As I felt the train's movement fall to a slow, almost painfully slow stop, I could hear footsteps echo from out in the hall. At the time Eily and I already rose out of our seats, an peacekeeper or whoever was in charge of watching the train pulled past our door, slamming his fist to the wooden opposite side, shouting 'TIME TO LEAVE. EXIT YOUR QUARTERS IN AN ORDERLY FASHION.' before gripping the outer door handle and opening it. Probably to make sure that we /DID/ leave. That would be bad if the tributes from an entire district didn't show up...Right?

Whatever the answer was, I wasn't going to find out, since Eily was already away from her seat and out the door. I didn't want to be stuck with strangers...So I hurried after her. The noise that the mass of footsteps made wasn't too bad, since the population of age on this train WAS a majority of either angry, somber, or mixed; teenagers.

But all the same, I somehow managed to follow Eily in the dim hall of the Train by a familiar dark green woolish coat she wore; up until she stopped. Eily wasn't the only one who stopped...I saw that other tributes had also stopped...And myself. 'What's going on?' I asked myself, as if an answer would fly back at me. Unlike my mental intentions,  
I soon easily found out why we had all ceased to walk in the hall. At first a slither of light- soon growing into a smooth edged, door-shape of light filled into the train. But something wasn't right. Why weren't the tributes leaving? The door was open...So why? I pressed to the tips of my toes at first to see, then trying to get around the taller tributes heads.  
Yeah, another thing...Unlike my brothers, I wasn't born all that tall..I'm pretty small in height for my age...Not to mention weight. So after a second or two of pressing around the other tributes, I saw it.

There was a man standing infront of the exit, and he was looking over us...Like...Animals.

"ALRIGHT, QUIET DOWN." A peacekeeper announced from inside the Train, sounding somewhere behind the mass of teenagers. "THE CAPTAIN HAS INSTRUCTIONS FOR YOU. LISTEN UP, OR PAY." Finished the man. In turn all and any remaining whispers and grumbles were silenced, and replaced with an akward silence as we all stared to the wealthy-  
dressed man infront.

"We have arrived at the Captital, Yes you know that. But little do you know what to do AFTER you've arrived here."  
Was the starting words. "First you will depart from this train, follow the Guards standing just outside into the building nearby. Once there you will be directed to be seated, and then appointed your Mentors." The 'Captain' said, a few grumbles echoed from the crowd. "SILENCE. HE IS NOT DONE." Barked the Peacekeeper from behind us, and like before it brought silence. The captain, Looking quite displeased at this point, continued his instructions.

"After you are appointed to your Mentors, Each and every one of you will go through Training. The things you will learn will also be what you use to survive, and maybe even win this year. BUT," He said, at the end freezing for a pause as if to cause some kind of drama, and I rolled my eyes. "You will only have two weeks to do this, Until the games begin. Goodbye and Good luck to you all...And may the odds ever be in your Favor." Finished the man, who was now walking down a light-invisible pair of steps outside of the train, but before he could be followed by us tributes he was swiftly replaced by bulky Peacekeepers.

"This way. They instructed, now leaving the exit to the train open wide for us tributes to FINALLY exit off of.  
But like expected it wouldn't be in an 'Orderly fashion' like whoever was announcing our leave wanted it to be, since almost all of the two dozen tributes tried to be the first off. Yeah, wasn't pretty. So even though I tried to walk forward and into the busy mess of tributes pushing into each other, making for the outside, the Peacekeeper behind us saw me and must've thought something else...Because the next thing I knew I was tripping forward, with a large pain howling from the side of my spine.

To make things worse, I did land into someone. Some absurdly-tall teen with albino white hair, wearing a long tan jacket...But what really made me ponder was the scarf. Why was he wearing a scarf when he was inside a Warm train all afternoon?...But that was the least of my worries. I had rudley bumped into this bloke, and he didn't seem like the conversing type.

"I-I'm sorry!" I tried to make out, feeling the pressure of Amethyst eyes on me, before out of the corner of my eye I caught a slight gap in the train exit. Taking my physical self for advantage, I more than easily slipped past the arguing crowd of tributes and to the outside. I didn't think that this was the last of that odd-blimey, but I was busy looking at something else at the time.

You know what? It even snows in Panem.

* * *

So..It wasn't that bad right? Also, cookies for Elixier and Alexdemyx for your reviews!33 P.S.S. I think Matt is in this, I have a list on my Alt laptop.

So yeah, they're in ze Capital now!..Who do you think the Mentors will be? :]..

With fuzzy-puppy hugs, The Noodle~


	8. Mentor?

**Baah...This chapter is too short for my satisfatory ;; I'm sorry, although I can't top the argeement that the ending seems fitting for the end of the chapter. Again un-beta read. Nuff' said to this A/N, Warnings!~**

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own Hetalia - Axis powers, or all that is the Magnificent Hunger games!**

_**Warning - Slight language...And Eily**_

_**R&R~**_

* * *

"Hurry up." Called a Peacekeeper from directly in front of us, the messy crowd of tributes. Because of the absurd frigid winds carrying particles of cool snow, my head squeezed downwards to rest comfortabley between my coat and shoulder blades while I continued to walk towards where we were told as to be the Capital Tribute's Building...But like I said, frigid winds, snow and I don't make a very good mix. I couldn't see five bloody steps in front of my current position...  
Although the peacekeepers seemed to know where they were and going. I grumbled at that, it figures they would. Yearly dragging two kids from each district to the place where they would be spending the last two weeks of their lives; stuck in.

The dozen of ringed-peace keepers around us came to a stop, and in the back of the forward guards I could make out a large, gray or black structure. The snow made my vision fuzzy.

"Inside you will be immediatley told to group with the Tribute you arrived here with. Once you are all matched together, your mentors will join you and show your party to each of your headquarters. At your quarters you will rest and stay apart from the Training rooms, for the next two weeks. Do not try and pull any games, for if we believe you are lying of what district you arrived from we have identity papers and you will be punished, Severley." Instructed the Captain,  
being the only thing standing between us and the warm, shelter just paces away...

"Hai, just let us in already..." A voice murmured, I being a person standing directly next to him barley caught what he was saying. I glanced at him, making out from the blizzardish winds that he was at my height, but still short,  
with dullish vivid hazel eyes and short black hair...Hey, was this that guy Alfred was describing?...Kiku I think?

But I was given no time to find out, for only a second after the Captain finished speaking were the doors of a literal 'Warm welcome' opened, and us rushed inside.

* * *

I didn't get much time to check out my new surroundings, but what I did see of it was unlike any other i've ever seen. That tends to happen when you spend all your life in a district's town of Coal dust and Wood.

The floor was a solid, grey marble. Like a dark gray, with a few collosiums standing in symmetrical order further down the room. The ceiling was a white, but too far above my eyes and head to make out any detail. But taking as how the rest of the room was, it was probably filtered with decor aswell. In the center of the room it was designed almost to be like a hallway, a large verticle line of white marble leading straight down the room, dead center to the collosiums. I could chat with you all day about how this magnificent room of the Capital's creation looked, but someone had grabbed me.

I was pulled back, way back to near the end of the crowd. But with the dim light I couldn't make out a face,  
but I could easily see a familiar pair of ringed aqua eyes, and tips of firey auburn hair.

"Shh." The person silenced me, before I could make out any protests. What was brighter of the dim light then allowed me to see that it was infact Eily, my tribute partner. She lifted a hand, quietly pointing forward in the crowd,  
to make me realize something. So that I could, I liffted my vision over to the crowd. The other tributes seemed to be...  
Lining up? In twos also...Why? Isn't this when the mentors come to us?

"They are sending the District tributes down in order, starting with the First, to us." Eily hissed to my ear range.  
Damnit, did I say what I said outloud?...

'So...At the end of the hall must be our Mentors.' I stated to myself mentally. Eily and I continued to stand by as District by District's tribute trailed down to the other side, their heads painted with unfamiliar coats of hair. But...A certain glance of wheat blonde hair instantly caught my attention.

"There goes Alfred..." I said, again unintentionally outloud, catching only one person's attention...and probaby the least wanted.

"He your boy-friend?" Eily cooed in a mocking voice. As soon as I understood what she said, I immediatley tried keeping down any sudden outbursts and any redness to my face that people claim for me to get.

"N-No! Nothing like that!" I hissed back. "I just...On the train he..." I tried explaining, but unable to find the right words to describe how Alfred and I had only greeted each other on the train.

But my attempt only seemed to make Eily grin. It was the first time I saw her grin...But I could more than easily tell, she probably often used it; maybe not at the best of times for the other person...

"Oooookay." She replied sarcasticly. I glared at her, as District 11 began walking, Eily moved to where they were formerly standing to await our turn...Shit...That meant that the first impression our mentor gets of Eily will be a grinning jokester. Great.

Within seconds, a peacekeeper waved a hand to Eily and I, signaling for us to go. In turn we began to walk towards the other side; although I could more than easily hear silent footsteps following Eily and I from a distance behind us.  
The peacekeepers. Of all times, my strange thoughts returned to me.

'What's the Mentor going to be like?...Mean?...Nice?...Mentor's are former victors afterall, so...Maybe he's old?  
Or some 13 year old who won at the age of 12.' That last thing was the least I wanted; because it could happen and has on rare occasions before.

"Hello kiddos." A man called to my parnter and I.

"My name is Haymitch Abernathy, and I'll be teaching you for the next 14 days."

* * *

Well this story IS a crossover with the Hunger games, is it not? So why not include a few of the characters! :] Although Haymitch is in, I can't say the same for every District mentor. If I can somehow remember, I'll include another HG-original victor, but that's not likley due to lack of Braincells.

Anyways, what I was thinking was instead of spamming the other mentors as an OC, maybe include...certain...Anime...Countries...? - Give your opinion on whom!

Again, sorry for the shortness in this chapter! Honestly I always aim for 1,500 - 2,000 words per chapter x3

A few songs that I forgot to list in the last chapter that's motivated me.

Titanium - David Geutta

Zombie - The Cranberries

Where have you been - Rihanna

We are a Hurricane - P!ATD

Thats all! Thank you!

P.S. I have declared Eily as my first, unintentional OC :3

~The noodle


	9. I Understand

**Two updates. One day. America's Birthday. Wow I am on a freaking ROLL here people. Anyways, sorry if this was a little late in everyone's 4th-Of-July..I had a little bit of writer's block after the chat with Mr. Greecepants. Moving on, I hope you enjoy! *Rushed A/N since I have SMORES WAITING FOR ME OUTSIDE X3***

_**Disclaimer! I, Brinoodle, do NOT own Hetalia - Axis Powers or all that is the magnificent HUNGER GAMES!**_

_**Warning - Tad of language.**_

**Happy birthday Ameh!3**

**R&R~**

* * *

"So Mr. Karpusi, could you tell us a little about...You know...How you won the games?" Lin asked our newly appointed mentor, Mr. Heracles Karpusi. I poked around with a straw I found on the floor under our seats. Get this, it was still in the wrapper! Haha, score. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mr. Karpusi blink with olive green eyes, and give a slowed nod.

"Ah...Yes...I remember that...I used my wits and...waited out most of the fights...then picked off who I needed to before they found me..." He said in parts, but it wasn't like the guy was slow-dumb...It just wasn't in his nature...Or something. Lin began tapping her fingers against the jet-black wooden table our district was seated to. She replied to him, "So, Mr. Karpusi, what do you suggest we do to win?" Again he blinked a few times, before giving another sluggish reply.

"Well...maybe do what I did...like wait things out...less violence, y'know..." Mr. Karpusi said. I caught Lin give a silent sigh, but I could agree with her. Less Violence? I doubt anyone would think that in a game like this. I mean it's not that I would RATHER have violence...Just...I doubt that by the other bloodlusted tributes, they would resolve to such a thing so...Why us? Why should we?

"I see...Thank you, uh, Mr. Karpusi." Lin replied, I could tell she didn't mean it but she was still being polite.

Lin turned to me, which was easy since she was sitting in the seat next to me. "What do you think we work on first?" Lin asked, cleverly planning ahead. I opened my mouth to reply, but something made me pause. Why share her plans with me? Maybe she wanted us to work together, like a team or alliance. We were from the same district afterall, so it would mean victory for District 9 if either of us were to win. I thought for a moment, before giving an actual answer.

"Hmm...Not sure. Oh, maybe if we're working together, one of us focuses on plants and food and shelter and all that, while the other one learns how to fight and protect." I suggested my awesome idea. She gave a 'Hm' in thought for a moment, before replying to me.

"That's a fairly decent idea, since you're the one with the athletic built afterall. So obviously i'll work on how NOT to posion us with the wrong berries, or how TO make an actual knot." She declared. I thought about what she said for a moment again. I was pretty buff wasn't I? Atleast compared to Lin and the other tributes this year I was.

"Yeah. Oh, and I know a few animal traps from my dad back at the district, I used to hunt with him so I won't have to feast on berries." I proudly shared. She gave a 'psh' of air. "You might not have a choice, you know. The arena is always changing. What if we're stuck on some island type? Nah maybe not that because...There wouldn't be much shelter or cover so the games would end quickly. They don't often like that at all." Lin rambled. Well atleast I had something in common with who I was partnered with; we both tended to be road-runners when it came to chatter. I let Lin continue to discuss what we should do first, what should be done and covered in the Cornucopia, as I leaned over to glance at the other Districts. Alot of them were talking with their mentors, others like Lin and I were sorta discussing something,-and get this-, Some of the people were actually SLEEPING. This is supposed to be the time we got to know our Mentors and plan out what we're doing and all, but gosh...Sleeping? Really? Now that I actually got to take a look,  
one of the MENTORS are even sleeping. Wow, I feel bad for the tributes who have him...Who are they anyways? Maybe I know them or something...

I tried looking to the other side of the unknown district's table to where the Tributes should be seated, but another district table was blocking the view. I shifted my position and glanced over Lin's other side, a view that should allow me to see who was over there.

Now that I can see who they are better, it's just some blonde and a red-head.

Hey wait a second...I know those people...

Is that Arthur?

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Lin hissed, probably realizing I wasn't actually paying attention to her. "Did you even listen to what I was saying? You'll need to know this stuff, you know! It's life or death, not time to check out the competition!" Again she scolded me.

"Nothing. Sorry, could you repeat what you said?" I asked and apologised. Lin sighed, probably deciding that arguing with me wasn't going to work. Man, i'm lucky to have a smart partner.

"I heard you talking to that kid, Kiku on the train." Lin said, giving me a repeat. I nodded and she went on.  
"You want to be a hero, but not just any hero that's the problem, you want to be EVERYONE's hero. Well, look, that won't work here. Sure yeah someday you might've been a hero or something but that chance is as high as a blizzard in Hell if you can't learn to put yourself before the enemy." She said, pausing after the speech to make sure the truth of it lay cold on my shoulders. Sure enough...It did. Because that really was my dream; to save everybody...Be everyone's friend and hero...The good guy...Y'know?

"If you go into that arena and try to be /that/, you're as good as Lynx chow to both yourself and myself." She continued. I felt my jaw open to complain, but she had me beat from the starting point. "I know you don't want to,  
but chances are that the other tributes won't single you out from the fighting. You are going to be involved, and you ARE going to have to make sure to beat them. If you don't, it won't be your end alone. My end too's going to happen if you happened to fail, including any other little 'ally' buddies you have." Lin said. Ally buddies? What does she mean?...

"So, do you understand? This is not a game. There are no do-overs." Lin asked, staring at me with a serious gaze of honey-gold eyes. I know it's easier said then done...But this was pure pressure for me. How can I agree to something if it meant someone's life as the price?...

"Hello? Are you staring off into space again?" Lin asked to be confirmed, but I nodded my head that I wasn't.

"No..." I replied.

"So do you understand?" Lin repeated, purposley putting pressure into her voice. I exhaled my breath, before I answered her properly.

"I understand."

"Alright then," said my partner. "So anyways, DID you happen to have anyone in mind for an Alliance? If anyone's going to be the big-bad Career tribute party, we should try our best to make it revolve around us." Lin asked. Now that most of the dead-serious question stuff was over, I could actually relax while thinking.

"I'm not sure...I saw that white haired kid getting along well with...Whats his name...Lugwad? Maybe we should enlist them?" I suggested.

"Ludwig." Lin corrected me. "But that's a good idea, yes. They are both bulk-built, and that if we put in an offer of survival the chances of them accepting are increased." Lin told me, her voice full of stradegic inpulse.

"Wow, you really know what you're doing." I told her. She grinned to me, pulling back her hands to the back of her head, fixing her hazelnut brown hair into a long ponytail. "Stradegy is my forte." She said, and I agreed with her.

"Oh, maybe we could invite Arthur and his friend too!" I said, almost letting the words out with the excited idea of surviving with another buddy. But Lin only smirked, rolling her eyes. "That short, yellow-haired shrimp? Adding him to our side gives us the chance of survival as finding some of Feliciano's pasta in the battlefield." She spoke, almost making me flinch. "Although his little friend looks like she and I could get along real well." She decided. I felt myself tense. "And why's that?" I snapped, wanting to know the good reason why that girl...Emily I think, was a better choice then Artie. Lin shrugged her shoulders and finished fixing her hair. "She gives me the impression that she knows what she's doing. Her aura is intimidating; that's always a good thing to have on your side at the stake of battle. Hesitations,  
much like a missed swing, can be fatal if the enemy lets them slip." She explained. I felt my cheeks puff.

"So you're saying that we can invite emily or whatever her name is, to our side, but not Art?" I asked to be confirmed, she nodded my answer to a 'Yes.'

"WHY NOT!" I replied, almost wailing. I wasn't sure why I was acting like this...I mean I did just meet Arthur on the train...But something reassured me that I wanted to help him, but Lin was right. Arthur on his own wouldn't last long, mostly just in a fight, which there is lots of in the Hunger games. But still...Just...Why!

Lin shot me a glare, knowing that I probably did catch some of the attentions of other people in the room...But I didn't care. Right now I just wanted a straight out answer; chances were I wouldn't take a No for an answer. As long as I kept my ground, and agreed to nothing short of what I wanted...There was no way that i'd loose. My dad told me that.

"Look." She hissed. "I thought you said that you understood our circumstances. We can't be inviting people willy nilly to an alliance like some little friendship party. If we want to survive, we have to go for the best before the best come for us." Lin said.

I sighed...I didn't want to fight my partner.

"Lin. Please. I just...I want to help him. If you won't let me save these people, atleast let me save Arthur." I spoke, placing as much 'maturity' and 'honesty' into my words to make them as convincing as possible. I stared at her, hoping that if there was a slight chance that my eyes really were 'charming', that it would work right here and now. I heard Lin give a short, half aggitated sigh.

"Alright. Fine." She agreed grumpily. "But if he has even one slip up!-"

"Thank you!" I interupted, my arms now wrapped around her shoulders for one of my famous 'Jones Bear Hug.' as a thanks. She coughed. "Y-You're..C-Cho-k-king me..." I heard her make out, and I imediatley let go. "Sorry." I told her, but I didn't feel bad. I was too excited that I got my own way. When would I tell Artie?...We should be going off to training soon. Maybe I could ask him then. Or even continue our chat. I felt like I was bouncing in my seat.

Why was I acting like this?...I never have...Before...Execpt maybe for when I was little and I was on my first fishing trip with my dad...But that was years ago...And I think this is different.

Oh and something else. I don't really know why I was judging the other District's so much.

Since Mr. Heracules here was in dreamland of his very own while Lin and I were speaking.

* * *

**Nothing much to say down here. Only that I know Greece is the sleepy one, but I wanted to have Haymitch in the mood where it's winter, the hunger games, he has to teach these poor kids how to survive so they have the smallest chance to live, and he's tired. **

**It's the fourth of July where I'm at, and while i'm adding this A/N my family is summoning me downstairs. B[ Asta la Pasta~**

**Ants Marching - Dave Matthews Band**

**The Noodle~**


	10. What's up

**: Ok…First, please don't kill me for the lack of length in this chapter, I just felt like I needed to put in all that went on, on art's side of the story while they were placed in…more like a waiting room more/less? Because the tributes all had the idea they began training the moment they arrived…but nope :**

**ANYWAYS… . . . . ;-;**

_**Disclaimer! I, Brinoodle, do NOT own Hetalia – Axis powers OR all that is the magnificent Hunger games!**_

* * *

So here I am, my hands laced in the pockets of my jacket and eyes once again directed downwards to the table only inches in front of me. I was leaned forward towards that table in the eerie silence between us members of District twelve. From the outskirts of Haymitch's snores I could more than easily pick out bits of conversations between the tributes of other districts, as they chatted away their plans of survival. Of course, that was different for the contestants at my table. It didn't help that our mentor was fast asleep, or the fact that Eily and I were naturally the unsociable type of people. Also...I just can't shake off the feeling that Eily still holds something against me. Mostly I can tell just because of the way she speaks towards me, and acts. But I don't know, maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me, like everyone here has something to get out of me. A few moments more into the sleepy setting around me passed by...But seconds before I could join my mentor on a sluggish nap, it was my partner who spoke up.

It was Eily, who out of the unexpected blue was the one to start a most unwanted topic.

* * *

"So, have you made up your mind?" Eily asked. I was confused of what she meant, and so I shot her a glance as such. I could hear her sigh between the combination of chatter and Haymitch, before she stated a much blunter sentence.

"Are we working together? Or do you plan on dying on your own? What're you doin' so I know to plan for myself." She said.

Wow...I know that we didn't really talk about it on the train's way here, but I didn't expect her to be serious about us being in an alliance.

"Well...In every game there is some sort of alliance...So..." I began. She must have already thought of the next thing to say, because she wasn't going to let me finish. That is, if I had anything to finish.

"Alright then, so say we don't work together. What's your plan then?" Eily said, starting to sound a little more intimidating by each word. I struggled to think of a resolution, but it isn't exactly easy to conjure last minute life-or-death survival plans.

Honest to say, I haven't actually thought about what I was going to do. I doubt that I'm much of a candidate for any kind of a super power career tribute alliance, so I don't think that the bitter chance is that I would be with one. Although...Maybe Eily had a good idea going. Make little enemies and have even less knowledge about you to them, whoever they're going to be.

"Hello? Are ye' listening when I'm talking to you?" Eily said, snapping me out of my little daze of a self-conversation.

"Yes I'm listening..." I told her, noticing that I sounded a little slow a few seconds after speaking. Maybe I was getting tired...

"Look...Arthur, I can see that some of the people involved in this are exhausted, most of them even taking the time now to dispel of that, but you can't." Was what she began telling me. Eily sounded as if...Motivational, and to me of all people. Of course I began to get interested in what she was saying to me. O'Hara went on. "So far all you've acted like is some silent, slow minded kid with even worse luck to have gotten into this mess...But I can tell that's not actually you at all." Wow, I was surprised and a little offended. Yeah, maybe I did appear like that to strangers...But that's the part that had me surprised. Just how, was she able to tell...That, _that_ wasn't who I am. "By the expression on your face I can tell that I'm right." Eily said with a half-sided smirk.

"So, belt up." She snapped, the motivational voice completely wiped from her voice and replaced with a strong, conversation dominating tone. It seemed to fit Eily quite well. "I think that the chances of either one of us getting a shot at winning are bigger if we worked together, so are you in?" She asked, still sounding like she could walk all over the toughest guy here.

"Yes."

"Alright, then." Eily responded...But then it hit me the second that it was asked.

"So, who's first?" Was what she asked.

"What do you mean…?" I replied. Actually, I did have a clue what she meant...Only I prayed that I wasn't right.

"The other tributes."

"...Yeah?"

"Which of them are we going after first in the arena?" She explained. Shit...I was right.

* * *

"Uh...Well...Who did you have in mind?" I asked, trying to get around the fact I didn't know the answer to this one. She must've had an idea, because she looked about ready to give anyone an ear-full.

"Alright, stereo-typed as this might be we'll just have to rely on it." Eily began; I saw a duo of peace-keepers move over to the opposite side of the room from where we entered, standing side-by-side as if awaiting orders. I knew Eily wasn't going to get to explain her plan, and I could tell she did too.

As if exactly on time, the doors opened from the outside of the room to allow a frightening-tall man in a studded navy-blue and gray uniform enter, both peace-keepers giving a straight-forward salute. The chatter silenced, and Eily nudged Haymitch awake ceasing his nap. He seemed a bit bewildered, but it took him only a few surprising seconds to catch along with the program.

"Each of your rooms is ready. Your mentors will now direct you to them for rest. Tomorrow you begin training, do not be late." The man directed, his voice hinting threats like an attack dog to any who wanted to disobey what the voice played. But that wasn't what caught me off.

We weren't training today?

* * *

**Okie..Hope it wasn't that bad ;-; Sorry it took a bit of time for an update…couldn't pry myself from Eden Eternal *anime mmorg* BUT I finally did, and will continue having faster updates in the future. P.S. It's like, 2am in the morning but I couldn't fall asleep because I accidentally slept half my day away because of allergis xD**

**Any questions please ask~**

**R&R, The Noodle~**


End file.
